1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for detecting a fault isolation and leakage current for an inverter circuit in a vehicle.
2. Background Art
It is known that in order to charge or use electrical devices that are not part of the vehicle (such as, but not limited to, cell phones, laptops, or vacuum cleaners) various aftermarket adapters are needed to be purchased so that such adapters can be plugged into a power outlet of the vehicle and into the electrical device to charge or use the electrical device. To charge and/or use such an electrical device in a vehicle, an aftermarket vehicle adapter is needed that includes a cable and a connector generally shaped in the form of a cylindrical connector to mate with a power outlet (e.g., cigar lighting receptacle) in the vehicle. The connector includes a retractable conductive pin that makes contact with a mating terminal positioned within the power outlet of the vehicle to enable power transmission therebetween. The adapter may include additional circuitry (e.g., inverter circuit) for converting the DC power to AC power so that the electrical device can operate or store power provided by the vehicle.
Original equipment manufacturers (OEMS) are attempting to obviate the need for vehicle occupants to have to purchase the aftermarket vehicle electrical adapter as described above. For example, OEMs are implementing a female prong connector within the vehicle that is capable of receiving a male prong connector in a similar manner to that invoked when connecting an electrical device to an electrical wall outlet of a home, a building, or other suitable establishment. OEMs are consistently on guard for the need to provide a safe connection for users that may come into contact with the female prong connector or other componentry that is utilized to provide for DC to AC conversion in the vehicle.